


In a Minute There is Time

by emeralddarkness



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/pseuds/emeralddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolves, after all, had killed Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Minute There is Time

"I owe you a death," he'd told the wolf prince, cold and beautiful – a winter lake on a windless day, as smooth as a mirror and deep and _deep_ and perfect. The wolf had understood (but wolves and dogs always _were_ so very similar) and fled, and Sesshoumaru was patient enough to allow him several seconds before he moved. Kouga's life ran past at a thousand miles per hour, but all of that speed was not enough to save him when Sesshoumaru's claws glowed with witchlight and his eyes glowed with fire and he lept. All his speed could not save him from this.

It was over quickly, with quick-claws and quick-eyes and quick, final death. Sesshoumaru licked his claws clean before leaving, and on the mountain Kouga was spread out across the snow, the red of his blood like nothing, because blood was like nothing but itself.

Sesshoumaru lept.


End file.
